My U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,205 dated Nov. 15, 1994 and entitled "Method and Apparatus for Road Hole Repair" and 5,294,210 dated Mar. 15, 1994 and entitled "Automated Pothole Sensing and Filling Apparatus" respectively teach and disclose method and apparatus for locating, determining the size of, filling and repairing potholes and the like. The techniques described therein are characterized by utilizing computerized image analyzing and/or ultrasonic sensing techniques for detecting and determining the location and size of potholes and dispensing settable filling materials.
One of the significant problems encountered in pothole filling and repair is the premature breakdown or collapse of a repaired pothole or other road cavity which is due to the failure to treat such potholes preparatory to filling with the result that the internal surfaces and subsurfaces thereof which constitute the sidewalls and floor are quite porous and/or brittle causing a shell-like portion of the road encircling the filler material to break down, crumble or otherwise deteriorate with the result that the repaired pothole collapses prematurely requiring a subsequent repair at an earlier time than would otherwise be indicated.
Such corrective measures can be avoided by proper preparation and treatment of a pothole preparatory to filling.
It is also economically advantageous to prepare and treat potholes and the like in an automated fashion to thereby achieve the desired results in a more cost-efficient manner.